


Soriels Begginings

by RedCynder123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCynder123/pseuds/RedCynder123
Summary: This is when sans and papyrus are kids and sans finds the ruins door and an unexpected visitor on the other side ;)(Soriel) (if gaster was like a dad to them xp)And yes I know the cover is spelled wrong XD





	1. Chapter 1-The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Some might know me from wattpad but if not then hello! I will be posting this book on here to explan to a bigger group of people!
> 
> I hope you like it and ill see you in later chapters! See y'all!! Also if you wanna comment ideas or talk to me be free to! I love to role play and just love undertale in general 
> 
> Also warning! This book is old so dont expect to much! 
> 
> Also another warning minor depresson and death, (not graphic) but other than that enjoy

Sans was living his life like normal. In the labs with his bother papyrus that was about five years old, and his "dad" Gaster was out working.

There "house" wasn't that big there was a living room right where the front door was. From there to the left was me and paps room and across there was the kitchen. Gaster slept next to there room even tho he never slept in the first place. He always was working on something or off at work.

But somehow he still had time to play with us and buy takeout, Sense he couldn't cook. After work Gaster was going to take them to snowden to see the snowy landscape, and because they wouldn't stop bugging about going there. When he got home they got dressed, sans in his a little bit big blue hoodie that he loved to pieces and pap in a orange striped shirt and blue pants.

He heard a lot about Snowden on how it was a nice quiet town right beside the ruins, deep in the forest. He always wanted to see what was inside. They took the river where a monster that was pretty mysterious, he believed there name was the river person. They wore a dark cloak and helped travelers get from anywhere they needed to go.

They arrived at Snowden; it was a small town the snow fresh underfoot. He never seen snow before now, it never really could snow; it was always to hot in hotland in the lab where they lived. The chilly atmosphere was soothing with the light crunch of snow. They talked along the way Papyrus loud voice echoing around the snowy landscape.

Sans however didn't join in there conversation he was more interested in his surroundings. It wasn't long noticing that the river was just outside the town. There was a little area with a house at one side and a building that was making ice and putting it in the river. He didn't know what it was used for but he guessed it was something to do with the core and cooling it down. He herd Gaster talking about that every now and again. Waking down the little path came the town with two long path ways lined with buildings on ether side surrounded by Snowdens forest.

The towns streets were dotted with monsters of all shapes and sizes. Gaster himself hasn't even seen Snowden and has been itching to see snow himself. It was like a family vacation almost where they could see other monsters of about the same age. Gaster has also been trying to get them into school, he been home schooling them but sans wanted to at least pap to meet new monsters and make new friends.

Sans had really never meet any other monsters other than the Assistants in the lab and even then he felt lonely like something was missing from his life. Gaster allowed them to rome around the place while he went to get a room in the inn just in case they miss the boat home. They explored the town a little. On one side of town was a place called Grilbys. The placed looked very busy with monsters everywhere. Every once in awhile they could see a small red fire monster running between the monsters talking to them and writing stuff on paper.

Sometimes they would see a bigger fire monster to but not much. Moving past that was was the librarby. Some older monsters where in there that they could only assume we're monsters that worked there. Then there was the inn and the shop that were one store, it was a big place about two stories high. There was a tiny house near Grilbys it had two windows on the front and a door.

A tiny igloo with a sign that said "don't want to walk to the other side of town? Try the undersnow tunnels they're efficiently laid out!" He looked down the path leading father into the forest, something was itching for him to explore but who knows what was in there. Then again only monsters lived in the underground...

"sans, you ok?" Paps voice snapped sans out of his thoughts pap walking up to him from the inn. He shook his head turning back towards the town

"I'm ok let's see how gaster doing." Taking paps hand they started back to the inn but he couldn't help but look back at the forest, the itch grew stronger the father he walked away from the forest but he tried to ignore it turning back around.


	2. Chapter 2-snowden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get longer I swear XP anyway see y'all later xp

They made it inside the inn seeing gaster just finishing up with the shop keeper. He turned around just in time to see pap and sans inter the front door. 

"We will be staying over in the inn for a day so we can enjoy the snow before we have to get back to the lab."

"COOL!" Pap exclaimed sans just nodding his head. It was already getting late or at least it seemed like it. They all headed to bed able to get two beds. Sans and pap shared one bed that he didn't mind while gaster got the other. Sans twist and turned in the bed trying not to wake pap. 

He guessed it was going to be one of those rare nights were he just couldn't sleep. He sighed maybe a walk could help. He quietly got out the bed and out the door heading down the stairs. The inn keeper was nowhere to be seen. heading out the door he took a deep breath, even tho he didn't have lungs it still felt nice. 

He turned his head down the road towards the forest again, I mean, it couldn't hurt going out a little into the forest...right? He started walking down the path, most of the monsters where asleep or closed for the night. 

He the path continued into the woods nothing really interesting. The fresh snow underfoot crunched under his weight; echoing through the trees as he walked a few puzzles dotted around but it looked like they were deactivated and two sentry stations not far apart. 

Now he was pretty far into the woods, the forest trees getting closer together and the snow getting deeper. He was about to start to head back when he heard the crack of a twig in the forest behind him. Turning around he saw the broken twig but nothing in sight other than small footprints near the branch. He looked around scanning the trees

"Hello!?" He called out looking around a little scared of what could be down here. Monsters said in rumors that the monsters came from the ruins and the ones that where left where vicious and never new love but gained L.O.V.E. That they killed for sport. He shivered felling something watching him and quicken his steps. 

He suddenly saw a shadow following him through the trees and froze. Something was following him! He started to run looking behind him, he was in the middle of the woods with possibly a killer behind him with no one for miles, he was dead meat! He rammed into a wall falling to the ground

"oph!" He looked up and saw the ruin door, his eyes widened standing back up. {the ruins that means!?} ( {} means in his mind XP) he froze as he herd footsteps behind him stoping right behind him {IM DEAD!} 

His eye lit up a slight blue as a bone summoned in his hand. He swung it behind him blindly and heard a slight Yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger on purpose! Who is this shady person and why are they in the middle of the woods at night. Did sans just kill this person find out NEXT TIME!
> 
> But really to updates in a week whoop whoop! And I'm new to writing so be warned and I spaced them out so there prob Easter to read! You welcome anyway try to update as soon as possible thank you guys, sorry it's so short I wanted a cliff hanger :3 but anyway see you later! Red out!


	3. Chapter 3- toriel

Sans blinked as he saw a short goat like monster, taller than him but still short. 

"Woe! Hey calm down there I'm friendly" the girl said dodging the attack barely, her sweet voice scared.

"Oh! S-sorry are you ok!?" Sans said scared that he almost hurt (because he only does one damage >:3) an incident looking girl. 

"I'm fine" she smiled sweetly "I'm Toriel! Caretaker and protected of the ruins and any monster there! Who are you?" She tilted her head curiously. 

"I-I'm sans, sans the skeleton." He lightly blushed looking away. {man she's pretty} 

"Nice to meet you sans!...uh what are you doing in the middle of the woods by yourself?" She asked 

"Heh I could ask the same thing to you but I just..." {I can't tell her the real reason! She'll think I'm nuts!} "W-well I was just exploring...I'm new to this area so..." He said nervously. It wasn't a total lie...

"You know it's dangerous out here! You could of caught a cold or something! She ran up inspecting him for any wounds or sickness 

"Hehehe..." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his skull, blushing darker. "I-I'm fine. Trust me." He said yawning right after felling his eyes finally droop down.

"Oh! Right you must be tired come you can stay over at my house if you want." She offered running up to the ruins door behind him opening it a crack.

"Well..." He said looking back at the way he came from remembering gaster and pap, if they see he was gone they would be worried... 

"Come on it won't hurt!" She grabbed sans hand and lightly tugged, smiling {that sweet smile...} 

"Alright I'll stay but can't stay long pap and gaster would get worried if they don't see me back at home..." He said walking up to Toriel his blush fading. She pushed the door open just enough for both of them to squeeze in, closing it behind her. He followed Toriel down a dark long hallway with a few turns. {creepy...} he thought they finally getting to a set of stairs going up. Toriel waved at him to come up after he hesitated for a second. He followed her up into a cozy looking home. 

"Over here!" She whispered heading into that he guessed the living room, there was a big chair on one side next to a fireplace that was lit. On the side of the room where some tools for the fireplace but it looked like they been made kid safety. Between them was a big book shelf mostly of cook books and about snails. On the other side of the room was a big table with 3 chairs. "Stay here I'll get you something!" She ran into another room as he climbed up on the chair and rested his head on the arm of the chair. It was nice and soft, the fire next to him crackling softly making him fell sleepy. He struggled not to fall asleep but failed going into a warm slumber...

(p.s the chair idea is NOT mine exactly I've thought of it but it's from @zFabCakes or Lizzy Weir from her story tori X sans go check it out!) 

He woke up expecting to be in his bed in the lab but instead he was in a comfy chair. He slept in Tories chair! He looked around spotting a clock that read 9:30am. (yes clock XD) Pap and gaster where probably looking for him! Oh he was in so much trouble!

"Good morning sleepy head." Said a calm but unfamiliar voice. He turned around and looked over the back of the chair seeing a tall goat woman that he guessed was her mom and Toriel beside her. 

"Morning!" Toriel said calmly walking over to him. He noticed he was covered in a blanket

"I'm sorry Toriel I didn't mean-!" He started panicked. 

"It's fine I did say you could stay over didn't I and it was the middle of the night, I kinda expected it!" She giggled making sans blush. 

"PAP AND DAD!" He realized "I-I gotta go there probably worried about me..." He said backing up to the stairs, hopping of the chair. 

"Please visit some time will you!?" Toriel asked holding him back with a sad expression 

Sans nodded "I promise!" Then headed back outside teleporting back to Snowdin where pap and gaster where already looking for him

"SANS THERE YOU ARE!" Pap said tackling him to the ground. 

"Hey pap!" He smiled hugging him. Gaster stood over both of them looking down at them mad. "Heh...hey dad..." He smiled innocently, waving a little scared.

Time skip (because you know what happens XD)

They went home, sans was grounded for disappearing into the blue. He was stuck in his and paps room in the inn and all he could think about was Toriel. He didn't hear his brother walk up beside him. 

"SANS ARE YOU OK? YOU BEEN KINDA DAYDREAMING FOR THE LAST HOUR?" Sans jumped looking at him

"Oh y-yea I'm fine just...thinking..." He said slightly blushing. He looked away embarrassed pulling up his hood. 

"SANS ARE YOU OK YOUR ALL BLUE? ARE YOU SICK?!" Pap said worried checking his skull for a fever. There was none his skull turning more blue. "HMM...I'LL GO GET DAD! He ran off out of the room

"Pap noooo....." He mumbled hiding his face with his hood. Pap came back with gaster that had a slight grin on his face. He knelt beside me.

"Sooo...you like someone" he whispered into sans ear (hole?) with a mischievous grin

"SHUT UP DAD!" He yelled slightly muffled grabbing a pillow and hitting his face blindly. He stumbled back but still with a smile 

"I can't believe my little sansy-"   
"SHUT UP DAD!" He screamed covering his face with his hands. Papyrus looked confused 

"HUH? SO HES OK?" Papyrus said looking up at gaster that was laughing hard 

"Oh he's more than ok papyrus, he's in looovvvveeee" he winked at sans that just hid his face more "is that why you snuck out because you love someone." 

((this is one version of gaster that I think would be him :3)) 

"GASTER YOUR SO GONNA PAY!" He yelled in his face

"And exactly how are you gonna-" 

"I'll tell eeevvveeerrryyyooonnneee about your secret crush!" He said with a wide smile 

"You wouldn't-" he said seriously 

"Oh I would. EVERYONE would know! even herm-" he said with a wicked smile 

"FINE! But at least tell me who it is."

"....h-her names T-Toriel..." He said shyly, looking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE! omg long chapter yeeessssss! I hope you like the little snobby gaster I put in there ;) but what will happen next will it crush your soul like every other fanfic or will it be fluff who knows?! XD but finally I wanted to do at least a thousand and I did 1111?! In 4-5 days! New record for me XD anyway see ya laters bye! And to lazy to go over my work and bold some stuff XD DONE! May edit all of these in the future but eh...don't count on it


	4. Chapter 4- a visit with papyrus

After...that... sans visited frequently sharing jokes or just talking getting to know each other better and all that stuff. Papyrus asked a lot when he figured out he was going over if he could come but sans always said no. Saying it was "to dangerous" but this time after a long period of silence he said yes. They where getting ready to go and teleported there.

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Pap said angrily 

"Heh what would I say I'm to much of a lazy bone to walk all that way." He shrugged and winked papyrus looking even madder

"SANS!" 

"Sorry, sorry! Come on we don't want to make them wait." He said interning the slightly open ruin door papyrus tailing behind. He lead the way though the hallways to the flight of stairs that he seen countless times now. He saw Toriel and her mom in the living room having some pie. Toriel noticed them first and waved, papyrus hid behind him a little nervous.

"Hey tori!" Sans waved at both of them "I hope it's ok that I brought my little bro." He moved to the side a little holding his hand, papyrus suddenly got his confidence back.

"HELLO THERE!" Papyrus ran over to them excitedly. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO ARE YOU?"

Toriel giggled at papyrus enthusiasm. "I am Toriel and this is my mom lyriel!" She said looking at her mother that just smiled.

"It is nice to meet you papyrus." Lyriel said walking over to papyrus and picked him up. Papyrus didn't mind, he loved it 

"SANS I FEEL SO TALL! I HOPE I BECOME TALL WHEN I GROW UP!" Papyrus said looking around the area.

"Heh I bet you will pap." He chuckled "At this rate you'll be taller than dad." Pap was only 5 and he was already as tall as sans at 10 years old. 

"Do you to want some pie? I just made a new one. Once I knew you where coming over I decided to make one for y'all to take back home and one for us." She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two plates of pie and a full one covered in foil. "I hope you like it, it's my secret family recipe." 

"Aw thanks lyriel! You didn't have to." He slightly blushed grabbing the pie it was still warm. 

"Anytime!" Lyriel said putting there slices of pie on the table. They eat there pie and Toriel shows papyrus around the house sans lazily sleeps in lyriel's chair again of course what you expect? 

"DO YOU THINK WE CAN EXPLORE MORE OF THE RUINS SOMETIME?" Papyrus asked coming back from the kitchen with Toriel, his loud voice wakening sans that just gave a lazy grin. 

"Well...the ruins are pretty dangerous, with puzzles, but maybe if my mom allows." Toriel said looking at sans trying to look mad but failing having a smile on her face. "Really lazy bones sleeping again?" 

He shrugged "well I was bone tired and decided to take a to-riel rest." He smiled. Toriel giggled at the puns making sans grin grow larger with a slight blush 

"SAAAANNNNSSSS!!!" Papyrus looked at him mad but he was slightly smiling "THOUSE WHERE HORRIBLE!" 

"I think they where skel-tastic!" Toriel said giggling 

*LE TIME SKIP BECAUSE OF LAZY AUTHOR!*

Toriel noticed it was getting kinda late, or at least she thought so, hard to tell time in the underground. "It's getting kinda late y'all probably should be heading home..." It took her a lot to say that she didn't want them to leave.

Sans seemed to hesitate before he answered "...we...may be able to...stay the night..." He said shyly, blushing slightly.

"Really!" She cheered up almost instantly "but...how about your dad..." She pointed out. 

"That old bag of bones? Eh don't worry about it. He knows I'm here either way." He reassured chuckling a little. Toriel brightened back up

"I'll go ask my mom if it's ok!" She scurried off. Her mom said it was ok, Toriel lead them to the spare room they had for any monsters that where hurt or visiting at the end of the hall. It was a big room with a king size bed and a desk at the foot off the bed. The room turned like a left angle, in the corner was a cabinet and a draw next to it. The room was decorated with a few picture some of golden flowers and some of Toriels family.

"Wow nice room tori." He complemented observing the room

(Letime skip because out of ideas XD)

Sans and Toriel went to sleep while papyrus stayed up thinking about what the rest of the ruins was like. Eventually he shook sans determined to explore the ruins with or without him.

"Mmmmm pap coomone I'm sleepping..." Sans mumbled rolling over. 

"COME- come one sans I want to explore the ruins with or without you!" He whispered. 

"But what about Toriel..." He sluggishly said now looking at papyrus. 

"Come on please!" Pap said adorably looking down at his brother.

He groaned "fine... but! I'm in charge." He said getting out of bed all he had on was a white t-shirt and his usual pants, his jacket was hanging on the wall.

"Yay!" He could barely contain his excitement as he grabbed his red scarf waiting at the door.

Sans yawned, rubbing his eyes as he put on his pink sippers and blue hoodie. He followed sans at the room having a strange feeling something was about to happen. They explored the ruins nothing very interesting but a few broke down puzzles here and there mostly for little kids like papyrus and him even tho he was a lot smarter. Finally they got to this one room that was big with light shining on one spot, it was a golden flower. He didn't turn when he said 

"Howdy I'm flowey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWEY IS HERE ITS MY FANFICTION SO SHUT UP XD but before Asriel was absorbed into flowey >:3   
> And I forgot to mention that the names for Toriels mom and dad are NOT mine they belong to GabrielleWarren go check him out!   
> Words: 1038   
> Thank you all for being patient waiting on my lazy but to finish it and 64 views and 7 recommend star things XD omg guys I never thought it would boom like that thank you all!  
> And pls point out grammar or spelling pls I like this to be the best that it can be for everyone!  
> -Red OUT!  
> (And if you have any questions just ask me!)


	5. Chapter 5.5- flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently wingdings bugs the chapter up so ill try to post it here instead!
> 
>  
> 
> "W♒♏■ ♋●● ♒□◻♏ ♓s ●□s⧫ ♋■♎ □■♏ ⧫♒♋⧫ ♋●❍□s⧫ ♐♋●●s

"Howdy I'm flowey! Flowey the flower, hm who are you?." He asked sweetly 

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS." Papyrus said starting to approach the plant but sans stopped him with black eyes hearing the voice. "SANS?" He asked worried

Sans started to back up with pap not trusting the flower in the slightest. The flowers face morphed into a creepy grin, he laughed evilly.

"You know what going on here don't you." Vines surrounded the entrance, there was no escape. Both sans and papyrus looked terrified. Vines surrounded the two trying to capture them both. Sans pushed papyrus out of the way behind the pillars that surrounded the area as vines swarmed around him squeezing him hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH and you may be wondering "oh flowey your not supposed to be here!" Idiots I'm not Asriel I'm the REAL flowey AHAHAHAHHA!!" Flowey said evilly the other two looking confused and scared. "Now to finish you off!" He crackled squeezing sans harder. 

"Pap *gasp* run!" Sans struggled feeling his bones start to crack and his vision starting to go black. 'This is it...' He thought.

"Ahhahahaha get ready to-! Agh!" he saw a flash off red on the corner of his vision as the vines let go of him dropping him to the floor. His vision swirled hearing voices that he couldn't understand anymore, he felt himself being picked up before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER MUAHHAHAHAHAHHA XD anyway next chapter should be done today tho so you don't have to wait long ;)


	6. Chapter 5- Rescue

(Toriel pov)

"SANS! SANS ARE YOU OK!" Toriel rushed over to sans that was laying to still on the ground. She felt tears stream down her face as she gently picked up sans small, fragile body and hugged him gently. Papyrus came beside her tears streaming down his face to. 

"This is all my falt..." Papyrus whispered to himself shaking hard. 

"It's not your falt pap..." Toriel said looking down at sans. They noticed that sans ribs where slightly moving up and down, he was alive. "H-he's alive, thank god...." Toriel whispered gently picking sans up, he looked so small in her arms. "Come on my mom will be able to help!" Toriel said started to head back towards her house. 

*time skip because traveling back and nothing happens really XD*  

(Sans pov)

Sans woke up a few days later, everything hurt and he felt something fluffy on top of him. He groaned hearing voices that he couldn't understand but one caught him, his dad, gaster. 

Slowly he started to catch what they where saying and gently opened an eye socket, it was dark, probably night or they just turned off the light, he seemed to be in what he guessed was Toriels room. 

The door to the room slightly cracked open and a small fluffy goat entered and headed beside the bed, she looked worried but happy at the same time. 

"Sans your awake!" She whispered hugging sans causing him to flinch, she let go. "Sorry just I thought you were gonna..." She trailed off clasping her hand with his making them both blush. 

"I-is..pap alright..." His voice sounded horse and weak, probably from not using in and how hurt he was. She lightly smiled

"He is alright but..keeps saying this is all his falt...it's really mine..I should of stopped y'all before-" 

"Tori this isn't anyone's falt and nothing bad came from all this..I'm still alive!" He said trying to cheer Toriel up. She yawned making Sans realizing how late it must be. He looked for a clock but it was to dark to read. "Tori what time is it?" 

She rubbed her eye "12:45pm last I checked..." She said sans also noticed the light bags under her eyes, she must of been worried. His grip tightened on Toriels hand "Tori you need some rest."

"*yawn* maybe..heh, yea but I wanted to make sure you where ok, I'll leave you to rest the-" she said starting to leave regretfully, she didn't want to go but wouldn't show it.

Sans grabbed her sleeve to her nightgown making them both blush more. "D-..don't go..." He mumbled his face blue. She smiled snuggling in bed with him. "W-wa- I d-didn't..." He stumbled shyly, not expecting Toriel to do what she did. She snuggled beside him, hugging him both of them blushing hard. After a few minuets of hesitation sans snuggled into her soft fur. 'Man she's warn' he thought them both falling to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

When he woke up Toriel was gone and his bones still ached. He could see small cracks running down some of his bones. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"B-brother...." Sans opened one of his eye sockets to see a distressed papyrus, he was slightly shaking and quieter than usual. He seemed to cheer up quite a bit when he saw sans was awake "BROTHER!" Papyrus ran over to sans and hugged him tears in his eyes. "I-I WAS SO WORRIED B-BROTHER I THOUGHT YOU W-WERE GONNA D-DIE!!" 

"H-hey bro! You should know me, I won't leave you bro...not that easily." He weakly said, sitting up, shaking slightly. Papyrus gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"NO! YOU NEED TO REST, I'LL GO GET GASTER AND LYRIEL! YOU PROBABLY NEED SOMETHING TO EAT!" He ran out the room in a hurry calling for the others. 

Sans sighed sitting back up noticing how light headed he was. He put a hand on his head "how long was I out" mumbled looking around. He was hungry somehow even tho he's a skeleton they still needed to eat. 

"SAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!!!" 'Oh boy' he thought 'there's gaster'

He kicked the door open looking worried instead what he expected. He expected his dad would be mad at him but he wasn't. 

"Sans I was worried!" He walked over to the side of the bed inspecting him up and down, papyrus was right behind him 

"DONT KILL HIM DAD!"papyrus said pulling on his suit/lab coat. Gaster didn't say anything he just kept looking for wounds, when he was happy he looked up at sans and lifted him off the bed. 

"Don't you ever do that again." He said sounding angry and worried as he said down on the bed. He looked at sans straight in the eye his purple eye glowing "who did this to you? Because once I find them, there gonna have one hell of a bad time." He growled

He tried to think back to when he was attacked but it was a fuzzy and gave him a migraine. He shook his head "I-...I can't remember...its to fuzzy..." He mumbled trying to clear his head. He felt his heavy eyes start to close again and he yawned, it felt like he was a little kid again, in his fathers arms. 

He started to drift off when he herd two started voices.

"SANS!?"

But he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I RAN OUT OF IDEAS XD for now at least ;) I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so short well...by 100 words but still. If you have any ideas for chapters let me know and I may use them in the near future! And pov's are NOT going to come often in this because I want it to be different but I did add that small part. Hope y'all like and I'll see ya next time BYYYYYYY  
> Word count: 919 (before description)   
> P.s someone's gonna have a bad time   
> And someone broke the forth wall in the last chapter ;)  
> Now -RED OUT!!


	7. Chapter 6- fluff... Or is it?

Sans woke up in Toriels room, everyone had seemed to have left from last time he was up. Everytime he woke up his bones seemed less sore than the last.

He gently sat up seeing a peace of butterscotch cinnamon pie on the dresser beside the bed. He smiled taking the pie and eating it, feeling slightly better he placed the plate back on the dresser and exited the room quietly

He peeked around the corner to the living room where he saw lyriel as always in her perfect size chair and Toriel in her lap sleeping. He smiled happy to know Toriel was getting some rest.

He looked up at lyriel nocking on the wall twice to get her attention. She looked up from her book and smiled "ah sans you are awake! Shouldn't you be resting?" She whispered not wanting to wake Toriel.   

Sans shook his head "na I feel better thanks lyriel." He whispered back approaching the two "what you reading?" He tilted his head curiously 

"Oh! I'm reading 101 snail recipes! Would you like to hear one!" He nodded and she scooped him up, carful not to disturb Toriel, and sat him in her lab as she started to show him some of the snail recipes that didn't look to appetizing to him. He didn't realize he started to daydream about Toriel looking over to her. 'She's cute when she's sleeping' he thought slightly blushing a light blue. Toriel gently started to wake up opening one of her eyes and was surprised to see sans. 

"Sans?" She mumbled opening both eyes. He seemed to be in a trance looking at Toriel with a slight blush, making Toriel blush slightly to

He shook his head hearing Toriels voice. "Oh hey tori." He whispered, grinning. 

"Hey sans, feelin any better?" She asked worried "I-...I didn't know about your low hp...why is that..mom told me hp is hope...do you not have hope..." She gently took his hand.

Sans  
6 HP 4 DF 1 AT  
A lazy skeleton that has been though more than you know.   
Warning: very punny 

Toriel   
10 HP 7 DF 12 AT  
A kinda goat that wants to help!  
Knows a lot more than others  
Warning: also very punny

He looked away "I-I have hope yes...a-..a lot has just happened..that's all..." He mumbled looking down. Lyriel hugged both of them closer nuzzling the top of sans head. 

"Hush my friend everything is ok now the past is just bad memory's that want to pull you down." She whispered hugging the two tighter. She started to hum a soothing toon making both off them sleepy. 

She sat down her book on her lap and hugged the two close the two slowly starting to fall asleep. Lyriel picked the two up carefully and brought them into Toriels room and laid them down on her bed. She pulled a blanket over them, she started to leave the room but she turned back her paw over the light switch to see the two cuddled together in there sleep. She smiled a knowing smile, flicking off the lights and gently closing the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Toriel pov ( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL AN'T THAT A TWIST! What will happen now that sans can't see Toriel. 
> 
> Mettaton: Love torn apart by faith! 
> 
> Mettaton shut up no one cared about they play you did. YOU NOT EVEN ALIVE YET!!! Or are you a baby ghost?...IDK anyway next chapter woot woot sorry it's kinda short but I will hopefully get the next LONG part out! Anyway
> 
> -RED OUT
> 
> Words (before description) 951 (ONLY 49 :,( XD)


End file.
